


becoming a dancing queen

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Family, Gen, Multi, OT5, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OT5 FIC!) The team is a family of six and their kid is turning seventeen, so OF COURSE they're going to wish him at the very first second of his birthday and OF COURSE they have to sing a pop song while doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	becoming a dancing queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for a close friend. Visit us our [blog](http://the-free-bunch.tumblr.com)!

11:32 PM.

Nighttime was his favourite time of the day because there was no sound and no disturbances and whatever his dads were up to could be easily ignored because he had  _music_  and earphones and anyways, they weren’t popping in to bug him time after time. It was also the best time for him because his friends would be invariably awake and online and they would usually stay up to four in the morning, watching a movie or binge-watching anime together. On weekends, of course; weeknights were not possibly because they were all just so damned tired all the time. Yukine wondered why life got so tiring as he grew older; a day of school definitely did not feel like a bludgeoning hammer on his head when he was in middle school. But with every passing year, it seemed to take all his energy to lug out of bed and go to school and  _stay awake_  for classes.

Which reminded him… He glanced at the time on his laptop screen and grimaced. Twenty two minutes left until his birthday. Usually, he liked his birthdays. Maybe he didn’t particularly enjoy the incessant attention centered on him on this most special of days, but it wasn’t like he was a grouch who abhorred his birthday entirely and avoided everyone because of it – that would make sense actually, with  _his_  crazy-ass family, no one would  _blame_  him from wanting to Taboo his birthday, but there it is – he didn’t  _want_  to Taboo his birthday.

But, well, this year wasn’t going especially good anyways. There was that boy he liked in math who wouldn’t give him the time of the day; his grades were average and he needed them to be  _above_  average to get into the university he was aiming for after highschool; he was struggling with his butterfly stroke, which was nowhere near as good as his breast stroke had gotten, and he was feeling like he’d failed his fathers Rin and Rei; he’d hit another writing block and was, as a result, always grumpy – and he didn’t  _like_  being grumpy. Especially because the rest of his family was such a bunch of grinning, meddling rays of sunshine.

Well. Except for his dad Haru. He was pretty chill about most things (except sports, Yukine avoided the mere mention of sports or, dear god,  _swimming_  in front of his fathers Rin and Haru).

His laptop bleeped. Someone was messaging him. He clicked open Skype and saw an orange dot blinking beside his cousin Sohryu’s name.

_insomnia birthday boy?_

Yukine rolled his eyes.  _I’m always online, birthdays have nothing to do with it. Why don’t you just wish me and go to bed?_

She took a few minutes to reply, and Yukine had gone back to staring blankly at an MS Word file, straining to add to the 102 words he’d already written.

_nope. waiting for a special something… and I wanna see your reaction sooo_

Yukine frowned at his screen.  _What are you talking about?_

_oh nothing. u’re still writing that essay for Miss Yui, rn’t u?_

He scowled and typed furiously.  _Stop being so damned mysterious. What do you know that I don’t know? What did Aunt Kou tell you? Are you plotting something?_

 _jeez yuki_ , she responded.  _when did you get so PARANOID?_

_Ryu!!!_

She ignored him and responded with,  _anyways, did you ask unc mako about hiiiim?_

_Ugh. Fine. Be that way. And no, why on earth would I do that?_

_y wouldn’t you. do you want to ask unc nagisa for boy-advice, then?_

_I don’t want to ask ANY ONE of my dads for boy-advice. Why are we even talking about this?_

_you are so freaking stubborn, sometimes_ , she answered.  _There you are, with not two but FIVE gay dads, and you refuse to ask for their opinion on how to get a jerkwad weirdo-nerd you like to notice you. you’re almost as dense as unc rin, and that’s SAYING something._

_Lay off my dad._

_hah! you know I’m right! I’m not the only one who’s heard the stories about him and unc haru (wink wink) how many times have you walked in on two of your dads macking huh I’m curious_

_OMG SHUT UP_

_soo TOUCHY gosh yuki_

_What do you WANT?_

_nothing bby. my work here is done. happy birthday!! much love u3u_

_What? That’s it? Are you kidding me?_  
_Ryu? RYU COME BACK HERE_  
_You are such a bitch jesus_  
_RYU WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT I DON’T KNOW_  
_SOHRYU MIKOSHIBAAA_!

Sohryu went offline and Yukine glared at his cousin’s name irately. Sometimes he wanted to smack his best friend in the face. Besides, asking about his dads’ romantic… things was just totally inappropriate. Not to mention, he didn’t need _reminding_  of the mortifying times that he  _had_  walked in on, well, WHATEVER. The point is… there was a point and Yukine had it but now he couldn’t remember anything and his birthday was in  _four minutes_.

He huffed and pulled out his earphones, his ears ringing slightly from the absence of music. He vaguely recalled something about his dad Rei telling him that listening to music at such a high volumes would cause ear problems and the ringing in his ears was a sign of said problems; but, well, right now he was incensed and he didn’t particularly care anyways. He glanced at the time again and bit his lip: oh, he was  _not_  going to do a countdown. He wasn’t a  _kid_.

Yukine got up from the chair and stretched – then stilled. He turned sharply towards his bedroom door. Did he just hear a shuffle…? He crept forwards, resisting the urge to walk on tiptoes, and stood at the door, ear pressed against the frame and hand gripping the door knob. There was complete silence, save for his loud breathing: Yukine forced himself to slow his exhales and inhales. His hand tightened as he heard something else: an almost inaudible  _shush_. There was someone out there. A burglar? How did a burglar get past the security system…?

Yukine steeled his shoulders and turned the door knob, hands slick; the door flew open, smacking him in the face and throwing him backwards with such force that he went sprawling on to the floor, hitting the side of his head on his bed as he fell. Stars fluttered in his peripherals and big pink and blue blots danced in front of him; he groaned as he tried to push himself up and then realized that he was hearing music. No, wait, not music.

 _♫_ _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen  
Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go… ♪

He was hearing singing?

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyesight, and the first chorus of ABBA’s Dancing Queen died down. “Oh, crap,” someone said above him and he rubbed his eyes and looked up, straining to make out the blobs.

The faces of all five of his fathers came into focus and Yukine gaped. Nagisa was wearing two birthday caps, a third one in his hand, a look of mixed amusement and shock on his face. Rei, just beside him, was simply staring at his son with abject horror. Rin and Makoto hovered over him, Rin holding a stereo set, clearly concerned. Only Haru seemed unsurprised, standing behind Rin’s shoulder and shaking his head (but Yukine had the feeling that he was suppressing laughter, he just  _knew_  that his dad was trying not to laugh).

“Oh…” He blinked as Makoto reached out to grab his forearm and pull him to his feet. “Are you okay, Yukine?”

“Wha…?” The side of his head was sore, his nose was still smarting and even though the stars were gone, he felt like he should keep blinking and w _ait_ –

“What are you guys  _doing_?” Yukine burst out, staring at his dads.

All of them shifted uncomfortably (except Haru) and glanced at each other (except Haru: he stifled what sounded suspiciously like a snort). Nagisa bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head.

“Umm…” he started slowly. “Are you alright? Does your head hurt?”

“I’m fine!” Yukine replied crossly. “What are you guys doing, sneaking around the house in the dead of the night? Why were you  _singing_?”

Nagisa shifted, turning to glance at Makoto. “I thought Ryu-chan was supposed to distract him?”

Makoto looked perplexed. “She was! She texted me to tell me he was talking with her!”

Yukine looked from one dad to the other, spluttering, “Wait, wha– you put Sohryu up to bugging me??”

“Um, guys,” Rei cut in. “Don’t you think we should get some ice, or something? He hit his head pretty hard; I could hear the thunk over Nagisa’s wailing.”

“I’m a great singer!” Nagisa yelled, with the air of one fighting a long battle.

“Are you sure you’re really alright, Yukine?” Rin asked, pushing past Makoto to press gently at the back of his head. The sore part let out a pang and Yukine jerked back.

“I told you, I’m fine!”

There was a pause. Nagisa looked around with an imperceptible wink and cocked his head, as if asking, ‘well, what now?’ Everyone simultaneously shrugged and turned to face Yukine; he stepped back, looking at their faces and suddenly, it all clicked. He shook his head. “Wait. No. No, no, the neighbours will wake up and–”

Rin pressed play, grinning, and they all launched into song, surrounding him. He looked around desperately, shaking his head,  _wait_ , you  _guys_ …

 _♫_ _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen  
Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king ♪

They danced around him, Nagisa and Rei waltzing around his room – gosh, why did it have to be so  _big_ , did they  _plan_  this from the day of his adoption or something – and Makoto, Rin and Haru standing in a chorus line and swaying. He wasn’t going to smile, nope, he was going to stand there and  _frown_ disapprovingly!

 _♫_ _Anybody could be that guy_  
Night is young and the music’s high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You’re in the mood for a dance ♪

Yukine looked at them in alarm as the music built, “Wait, guys, you’ll wake everyone up, stop!!”

They ignored him. Of course.

 _♫_ _And when you get the chance…_  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine ♪

He was laughing, against his best efforts; he couldn’t resist the pull of the music. “Guys, this song is for a girl!”

“Dance with us, Yuki!” Rei called, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a dancing stance. Nagisa left off, watching them dancing and laughing, while the other three grinned and continued the song. Yukine danced with his dad, following his lead, and singing along with everyone else.

 _♫_ _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen ♪_

His dads were crazy. His family was absolutely nuts. But they knew how to make life special. When everyone had kissed him, wished him happy birthday and gone back to bed (Nagisa still humming ABBA and swaying as if he was drunk; Rei gripping his hand in an effort to keep him still) Yukine jumped back on his bed, grinning and covering his face with a pillow.  _I have the worst family_ , he thought, laughing at the memory of Haru and Makoto attempting the jive, Haru with a deadpan and Makoto with a flustered smile. There was a beep from his open laptop, and he sat up in bed to look at it. A Skype message.

He jumped back to his desk chair and opened up the chat box. Message from Sohryu.

_how was it_  
_omg how was ittt_  
_was it a good suprise it was a GREAT surprise wasnt it?_  
_it was a great surprise, yepyep_  
_happy birthday yukiii_

_You are an awful staller._

_HOW WAS IT DID YOU LOVE IT, OF COURSE YOU DID_

_It was amusing and I’m pretty sure the neighbours will be plotting our deaths now._

_yuki, your old age is making you paranoid_

_You are literally a year younger than me, shut up._

_but you loved it, didnt you?  
it was unc nagisa’s idea_

_Somehow, I figured._

_SAY YOU LOVED IT_

_…_

_Yukine._

_Okay, fine! It was hilarious, and I loved it, okay!! It was the best birthday surprise ever._

_yeeeeeeeeeeee I knew it!!!_  
_happy birthday yukine_  
_you are now a dancing queen_


End file.
